


Use Me

by WonMyNihilist



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Cock slut Hanbin, Daddy Kink, M/M, Momentary use of cock ring, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pure and utter smut i believe, Restraints, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:05:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8461198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonMyNihilist/pseuds/WonMyNihilist
Summary: "Not gonna cum? Fine, i'll just leave you like that while i go get dinner." He sounded pretty serious, and they really didn’t get any dinner, so Hanbin simply whined out at that response; at the brink of tears, if he could be a little dramatic.





	

"Wanna cum, baby?" Jiwon asked teasingly. He was good at that, or more-so just loved doing that to Hanbin.

Hanbin, on the other hand, couldn’t really process anything and simply nodded frantically in response. He’s been waiting for release for what seemed like hours. If he looked back on it, he might as well have with Jiwon making side glances at him in the living room earlier.

"Well, i don't want you to. So.. Hold. It." He was firm and definitely serious. Hanbin knew better than to do otherwise. He was so eager for release that he would just do what he was told without any sort of retaliation. It was always like this, he would recall. 

Sometimes Jiwon would let the younger own him, but most of the time, Hanbin was such a little masochist that he'd decline a lot of the time it was offered. He supposed that he was always like this and accepted it as such. Perhaps one day he’ll let it switch naturally, but not anytime soon.

Jiwon pulled on the thin black leather choker aggressively. Hanbin wasn't acting up, but Jiwon just knew that his pretty boyfriend liked it rough. It took quite a few months to realize it, but now he’s got it in lock and key.

Jiwon was still prepping the other's entrance pretty well with generous amounts of lube. Doing this had probably become more of a habit than a chore. He had probably memorized where Hanbin's prostate was by now anyway, because the younger was leaking non-stop and groaning in every direction.

Jiwon wasn't known to be a multi-tasker, but for some reason, he managed to prep Hanbin as well as give him a slow and agonizing handjob. None of them seemed to be complaining. Jiwon never gave him blowjobs though; only received them from him. Hanbin was okay with that, but if he ever wanted it, Jiwon didn't mind trying either. This wasn’t that day.

Jiwon went a little faster, a little harder. He ended up massaging Hanbin's ballsacks a little too well, too. The younger would always wonder how he got so good. He was his first and, if he was lucky, the last guy he’d ever fuck. 

Hanbin let out loud, pleasurable moans. They were music to Jiwon's ears; probably his favorite song that he considered recording for personal use but never did. He was far too preoccupied at the moment, but made a mental note to request it of Hanbin later.

"P-Please, daddy. I need your cock so bad.. So badly.. Please." He begged for probably the tenth time in the past two minutes. He needed it bad.

Jiwon would comply. He really would. Except he loved Hanbin's begging too much to. It was a moment of weakness for the younger, which wasn’t career or school-related, which probably made him so addicted to it. It was a pleasurable moment for the both of them.

Suddenly, Jiwon removes himself from the other and simply sits in front of Hanbin in awe. It was agonizing for the younger to be abandoned like that; feeling empty even though it was only his fingers. It was a little cold, too, but the majority of his body was steaming.

Hanbin was still in restraints. It was Jiwon’s bright idea; justified with the idea of it being extremely sexy. The younger didn’t really buy it, but ended up being cuffed to the bed posts anyway. 

Jiwon smiled amusingly at the other. He was still more or less clothed with his entire attire he wore that afternoon, so he figured that he should take care of that. His own member felt a lot more freedom and much less confined, but it was craving for somewhere to bury into. 

Hanbin watched, but he couldn't touch. He knew better than that. Jiwon's cock was visibly twitching at the sight of his boyfriend in such a position, and Hanbin's followed. He sucked in a breath as Jiwon came back and started ghosting his fingers up and down his thighs. He saw Jiwon smile again.

"D-Daddy." He breathed. He was so close, yet still needed his boyfriend's cock inside him. He was desperate. “Please put your cock inside me. I really need it.” 

Jiwon knew this very well, but just chuckled. If Hanbin was a big masochist, Jiwon was just as big of a sadist. "Beg some more, baby." He said in his low and husky voice. "Beg for daddy." He smirked and caressed the other’s cheeks lovingly. 

Hanbin craved for that touch, but swallowed at the demand. Don’t get him wrong, he didn't mind begging, however, he was far too deep up his own dick and just needed some release. "Please daddy. Pretty please. I need your cock in me right now. Please. I want it so badly. I love your cock so much. Please."

He continued and Jiwon kept on smiling. “Such a cock slut.” He stroked Hanbin yet again, but this time a little firmer than before. He wanted Hanbin to crack already, so he could justify his "punishments" because right now, Hanbin was being such a good boy. "Good boy." He repeated out loud. Hanbin loved his praises.

"Only for you, daddy. Please.” He paused. “Daddy, i need you. I want to cum with you. Please let me cum." He moaned out again as Jiwon got in between his slit. 

"Maybe a little later. Daddy loves you like this." Jiwon was extremely turned on by all this, but he was in control. He loved controlling Hanbin.

"I-I'm so.. Horny.."

"I know, baby. I'll let you cum soon." That's what he says, but Jiwon ended up placing a cock ring onto his boyfriend’s cock. Hanbin kind of fucking hated it, especially in this moment, but obviously Jiwon loved it. 

Jiwon stroked him a little faster, a little rougher. All Hanbin could do was swear and moan, with a call for daddy mixed in between. And just like that, Jiwon finally gave in and buried his cock inside his boyfriend. About time. Hanbin thought, but he was still grateful nonetheless.

Jiwon aimed for the younger's prostate each time which broke Hanbin even faster than before. Hanbin couldn't think at all at this point and was only letting his reactions do the talking. All the blood was trying to rush down to his own cock, but that stupid cock ring was paining him. It might have been a little good, if he had to admit. But he wouldn't out loud.

Hanbin moaned out for Jiwon endlessly. Jiwon was rough as expected as the bed shook frantically. He finally got to release inside Hanbin and stayed there through part of his high before he pulled out. Jiwon kind of liked being buried in there, even without any movements. It feels cozy. He once justified when he first refused to get out. 

He took a moment to breathe and watch the younger squirm even more. Once he caught his breath, Jiwon took out the cock ring. "Cum already." He demanded as he watched the boy closely. Hanbin almost did, but somehow couldn't. He could've while Jiwon was fucking his brains out, but he needed a little more now that he was freed from the single most terrible restraint he ever had the bad luck to experience.

"Not gonna cum? Fine, i'll just leave you like that while i go get dinner." He sounded pretty serious, and they really didn’t get any dinner, so Hanbin simply whined out at that response; at the brink of tears, if he could be a little dramatic.

"Please touch me, daddy." He requested simply.

Jiwon cocked a brow at him and smirked. His smirk was always pretty devilish to Hanbin, but he found it really sexy at the same time. 

Jiwon watched as the younger's body moved in a way to get himself off, but couldn't touch himself because of the hand restraints. Dry humping by Kim Hanbin was actually pretty amusing to the elder, but found it quite endearing as well since they wanted so badly to get off and he was being a literal dick to his boyfriend right now. 

After a few more seconds of admiration, he moved over to drop a long, passionate kiss on the younger. You’re the best, Jiwon thought as he gave Hanbin some more strokes. He made sure to slip in between his slit while he was at it. And that probably did the trick as he squeezed Hanbin and the younger released a big load shortly after, which ended up getting on the both of them.

 

。。。

 

Once everything was cleaned up and put away, Hanbin stayed cuddled up on the bed with himself as he rubbed his wrists. With all his movements, it really took a toll on his skin.

Jiwon just came out of the bathroom when he saw the younger looking like he was in pain. He quickly took notice of his boyfriend’s actions and apologized. He then proceeded to spoon the younger lovingly. "I love you, Hanbin." He kissed the other's cheek. "I won't do that again, if you don't want it."

Hanbin was quiet for a while. They had a safeword, he quickly recalled. It was different every time, but he could remember it. Jiwon seemed to like him restrained that way, so he kept quiet. Jiwon, on the other hand, was a rather concerned with the lack of response though and hugged his boyfriend a little tighter. "I don't want to hurt you, Bin." He took a breath. "Just tell me if you hate it and i’ll promise never to do it again."

Hanbin hesitated but eventually replied. "I don't really like it. But it was still kinda hot." He closed his eyes and licked his quickly drying lips, but still kept rubbing his wrists. "You can use it again, but not so often, please." He added. Jiwon got a little excited, but made a mental note to not make it so tight next time. “And i love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing written here is justified bc i am a mere sinner. I'm desperately in love with this ship though argh. Also, terribly sorry if it wasn't written up to standard. Simply wrote it on a whim..


End file.
